Tonight
by chanelwestcoast
Summary: Just a little one shot depicting what I think could have happened the night of the snow flake ball sans one untimely Bart Bass "death". Please review! I love any and all comments!


_Tonight_

"What do we have Chuck?"

"Tonight, so shut up and dance with me"

He took her hand and they made their way to the dance floor. They flitted around in airy circles, lost in their own world. In that moment everything was right and perfect. For an instant she forgot how crazy he made her, how easily he could bring her to tears. Here and now there was only the two of them. She loved him, but she knew they couldn't be all that she wanted them to be at least not right now. So for this moment she was content to be in his arms and just pretend that they were a normal couple.

"Let's get out of here" He drawled into her ear, breaking her from her reverie.

"Okay" She whispered back.

Leading her out of the ball room, they slipped into his waiting limo. She looked into his eyes and found the look he reserved just for her. The look he gave her from across the room when he was sure no one would see or at times like this when it was just the two of them. Slowly he brought his lips to hers, placing a long, lingering kiss.

Blair broke the kiss first.

"Chuck, what are we doing?" The words came out all breathy, making her sound needy and deprived.

"No talking" He breathed back. She complied without question, continuing their kiss. The limo pulled up to the palace, he took her hand and quickly they made their way through the lobby to the elevator. Once inside his hands were all over her, in her hair, on the small of her back, down her leg. She moaned as he ran soft kisses from just below her ear down to her collar bone.

The elevator stopped on the floor which belonged to suite 1812. A place she knew quite well. He led her down the corridor and into his suite. As the door clicked behind them, she slowly began to remove his suite jacket. Running her hands down his arms, softly he took her hands in his and brought them to his lips placing sweet kisses on their tops. Eradicating her hands from his she began undoing the buttons of his crisp white shirt. When she reached the bottom, she made no moves to fully remove the shirt, letting it hang open. She peered up into his eyes and found that they held something she couldn't resist, that want and passion only she saw in him. He was the only one who could make her feel utterly powerless, the only one who could make her feel so unequivocally beautiful and wanted. With that thought she brought her lips back to his with a new hunger, kissing and touching with utter abandon.

They made their way farther into to the suite, to the bed. Once at the foot he slowly began unzipping her dress, letting it fall silkily to the floor. Luxuriously he drank in her undressed form. Black lace La Perla bra and panties with matching garter belts. She was perfect, and for tonight she was his. He ran his hands down the front of her body, placing them on her hips and taking a second to kiss the hollow at the base of her throat. Tonight he would do anything for her, give her everything she needed. Tonight was what they had. With unhurried movements his tongue made its way to the tops of her breasts. Placing light kisses along the hem of her bra as he unhooked the clasp with unequaled dexterity. She let the black lace fall down her arms to the floor as he continued to place kisses on her breasts. Leisurely he pressed her back onto the bed, ever so slowly making his way down her stomach as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. Placing a indulgent kiss just below her belly button, she let a moan escape from lips and softly pulled up on his hair guiding his mouth back to hers. He kissed her softly and sweetly as she made quick work of the button on his pants. Deftly yanking them off, he reciprocated the gesture with her panties. He brought his mouth down to her clitoris and slipped his tongue inside of her, running it around the periphery of her clit in measured circles. Her breathe hitched as her entire body tensed and abruptly he halted as she came back down. He places a kiss on the apex of her thigh as her breathing returns to a somewhat normal state; once she was there he slid his tongue back inside of her this time taking her clit into his mouth and sucking long and hard.

"Ohhhhh" She moaned loudly as she pulled on his hair.

He continued his slow torture a moment more.

"Ahhh, Chuck, please" she panted.

He glanced up to her writhing form, panting and indigent. She was beautiful and she was his. Slowly he slid into her and immediately she began to move. He placed his hands on her hips and leisurely began to move with her. Ever so slightly they increased their speed. Her breath picking up, hands buried in his hair, moaning his name. And then her entire body tensed and she came around him in an earth shattering orgasm. He quickly followed, moaning her name as he did.

He collapsed on top of her, taking a minute to acclimate, and then finally sliding out of her and rolling over so that he lay next to her. They lie there for a minute letting their breath catch. He wound an arm around her and pulled her into his side, and she let him knowing she only had a few more hours in his arms.

He laid there, their bodies flush against each other watching as her chest silently rose and fell, knowing that in the light of the morning they would never again speak of this. So he let himself fall asleep, content just to have her in his arms for what little time he had left of the night.

When she woke the clock read three A.M. gently she unraveled herself from the tangle of his arms and legs. Soundlessly she felt her way around the room collecting her dress and shoes as she went, quickly slipping back into the gown. She stopped at the door drinking in his vulnerable figure one last time; because she knew that in the light of the morning everything would be as it had been. They weren't yet ready for each other; she had no idea if they would ever be. Quickly she swiped away a silent tear, letting the door of suite 1812 latch behind her.


End file.
